


Orage 3. Réne.

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Клуб L’Orage и последствия первой встречи. Вся серия содержит тематические сцены. Ванильную публику просьба не стучаться.Третья часть мини-серии.
Relationships: Рене Ив
Series: L'Orage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 3





	Orage 3. Réne.

**Réné**.

За окном сумерки уже давно сменились плотной пеленой ночи. В спальне горел приглушенный свет. В углу, у окна в небольшом кресле сидел мужчина и рассматривал привязанного к кровати парня. Меж пальцев мужчины тлела сигарета, дым выскальзывал в приоткрытую створку окна, а легкий ветер приносил в комнату желанную прохладу. Одна нога мужчины лежала поперек колена, он был в черных тонких домашних штанах, обнаженный по пояс. Мужчина затянулся и выдохнул серый дым, сексуально, так, как нравилось связанному парню, только тот этого не увидел.

Рене сидел и поглощал взглядом выставленное на обозрение тело: поджарая задница, разворот плеч, канаты мышц сильных ног и, конечно, татуировка. Он любил облизывать контур маски, выцеловывать лепестки пионов, что окружали «Китсуне». Эта цветная печать словно вбилась намертво в его сердце после первой совместной ночи.

Это клеймо подходило Иву, описывало его. Еще пять лет назад Рене и подумать не мог, что обретет свою собственную «Китсуне». Ив был его, от кончиков пальцев ног до последнего рыжего волоска его ассимметричной гривы на голове, его сладкий, отзывчивый, страстный мальчик.

Рене затянулся, чувствуя горечь табака на языке. Память любезно подбросила воспоминание о том, как Ив жадно, с упоением вылизывал его рот после каждой затяжки. Ив сходил с ума от запаха табака, как течная сучка, и Рене это очень заводило. Мужчина остановил взгляд на ерзающей по простыне заднице и усмехнулся одними уголками губ. Его, только его…

**Пять лет назад.**

Рене давно был членом клуба L’Orage и уже какое-то время не имел подле себя постоянного партнера. То ли с годами он действительно стал переборчивее, то ли качество стало волновать больше. Тем не менее, результат был на лицо — Доминант был в поиске. Несмотря на приток новой крови, что для закрытых клубов роскошь, Рене приходил на сессии скорее по привычке, нежели действительно желая насладиться зрелищем.

Клуб был многогранным, многослойным, с разнообразной публикой, поэтому его друг и основатель заведения в одном лице не устраивал «тяжелых» шоу, скорее, что-то легкое, что не повергнет «ванильную» публику в шок. Рене же не особо-то и следил за действием на таких представлениях: ну чего он не знает с его-то опытом? Но в клубе было всяко лучше, чем в пустом доме.

Вот только сегодня все было по-другому. Мужчина неотрывно следил за тем, как молодой парень, приглашенный дамочкой-доминантом — а ведь та даже не рассчитывала, что кто-то из публики согласится с ее предложением поучаствовать в добровольной сессии — уверенно поднимался на небольшую сцену. Рыжие, зализанные назад волосы, пиджак на голое тело, накрахмаленный воротничок на шее и узкие черные брюки. Парень был хорош.

Он опустился на колени перед обалдевшей Доминанткой, встав рядом с ее Нижним, и обворожительно улыбнулся.

Сердце Рене пропустило удар: в глазах парня кипел интерес вперемешку с диким желанием.

Женщина коснулась лица парня своим стеком, провела по щеке, а Рене непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

Игра началась. Она улыбнулась, коснулась шеи, опустила кожаный прямоугольный наконечник ниже, в вырез пиджака, задела сосок.

Парень смотрел на нее не моргая.

— Снимай, — она сузила свои ярко подведенные глаза.

Парень легко улыбнулся и ловко, двумя пальцами, выудил пуговицы из петелек. Пиджак скользнул на пол, а на лбу у Рене выступила испарина. На лопатке красовалась цветная татуировка — красивая маска «Китсуне» в обрамлении пионов.

Рене смотрел на то, как женщина поднесла к лицу парня свою ногу, обутую в узкую черную туфлю. Она действовала медленно и тактично, понимая, что играет с новичком из публики, который в принципе не должен был выходить на сцену, а значит, каждое ее действие должно быть тщательно выверено.

Рыжий парень слегка подался вперед и поцеловал туфлю. Потом он осторожно коснулся ее ладонью, провел по ней языком, наблюдая за женщиной, снял туфлю и прикоснулся губами к аккуратным пальчикам. Рене ощутил, как в горле резко пересохло, а рука сдавила стеклянный бокал с такой силой, что тот жалобно затрещал.

От действия на сцене мужчину отвлек подсевший владелец клуба.

— Хей, Рене, как жизнь? — мужчина опустился рядом на стул и махнул официанту. Перед ним быстро оказались два стакана с виски.

Рене отвел взгляд от сцены, залпом осушил содержимое своего стакана и отставил на стойку, принимая из рук друга новую порцию.

— Привет, Алан.

— Неожиданный выход, правда? — мужчина махнул головой в сторону сцены. — Ахаха! Меня выражение лица Марлен позабавило.

— Кто этот парень? — Рене сделал глоток.

— Этот? — мужчина посмотрел на парня, облизывающего с упоением пальцы ног доминантки, сглотнул, так эротично это выглядело. — Новый член нашего клуба. Пришел месяц назад, думаю, 25 лет, врач, кажется.

— Врач? — Рене выгнул бровь и взглянул на сцену. — Как интересно, — протянул мужчина, улыбнувшись.

— Что я вижу, старик? Понравился мальчик?

— Рот закрой, Алан.

— Как скажешь, друг, как скажешь, — мужчина опустошил порцию виски и, хлопнув Рене по плечу, пошел дальше, растворяясь в толпе.

Рене допил виски одним глотком и впился в рыжего парня на сцене взглядом. Доминантка массировала второй ступней ему член через брюки и, судя по незаметным вздрагиваниям парня, ему все нравилось.

Рене видел то, что было незаметно другим: стоящий на коленях, с пальцами женской ножки во рту парень, обсасывающий их так страстно, что член неумолимо наливался в штанах, был рожден для подчинения. Рене захотел его себе. Он смотрел на то, как Доминантка мягко завершила игру с рыжиком, отстранилась, мягко потрепала парня по волосам, приказала одеться и уйти. Для него пять минут наедине с доминантом закончились.

Женщина вернулась к своему Нижнему, ей следовало закончить показательную сессию, а Рене не мог выкинуть назойливые пошлые картинки необычного парня из головы. Голого, гнущегося под ним, задыхающегося, краснеющего и кончающего. О да, непременно кончающего, скрученного судорогой удовольствия.

-Умннг, — простонал Ив, выдергивая мужчину из воспоминаний. — Рене, — выдохнул он, потеревшись пахом о кровать.

— Шшшш, — мужчина затушил окурок в пепельнице, закрыл окно и подошел к кровати. — Я не разрешал тебе говорить.

— Уггмм, — тот приподнял голову от подушки и вновь уткнулся в нее лбом.

Мужчина коснулся стопы — Ив боится щекотки — легко, нежно. Парень дернул привязанной к столбику кровати ногой, но прикосновения избежать не получилось. Ив закусил губу, Рене не видел, но знал. Мужчина опустился на колени и медленно провел языком по стопе. Ив заскулил, снова плюхнулся лицом в подушку, дернул ногой — безрезультатно. Рене прихватил губами большой палец, втянул его в рот, стал медленно посасывать, доводя связанного любовника до тихой истерики.

— Рене! — выкрикнул Ив, выгибаясь, — Пожалуйста!

— Я не разрешал говорить! — рычание и ощутимый удар по заднице.

Ив тихо завыл, дурея от ощущений. Повязка на глазах не позволяла видеть, растянутые звездой руки и ноги не давали простора для маневров, черная кожаная полоса на шее, закрепленная у изголовья, при малейшем движении придушивала, виброяйцо довело его уже почти до судорог, а ремешок, натянутый аккурат под головкой, уже долгое время удерживал его на краю пропасти.

Ив весь покрылся испариной, а из глаз вот-вот потекут слезы. Рене его наказывает, Ив знал. Наказывает и напоминает одновременно, утверждается в своем праве, клеймит, растворяет содержимое черепной коробки, заполняя его собой.

Рене прикусывал палец за пальцем, щекотал языком стопу, а Ив почти рыдал, беспомощно скуля в подушку. Мужчина встал, огладил стройные ноги любовника, подобрался к заднице и сжал половинки ладонями, наклонился, поцеловал копчик, затем провел языком по расселине, поцеловал каждую ягодицу и выдохнул.

— Говори.

— Прошу тебя, прошу тебя, — как умалишенный шептал Ив, — прошу тебя, Рене, пожалуйста… Не могу больше, не могу… пощади, пощади, хнык…

Ив чувствовал, как под ним медленно прогибается кровать, впуская на свою территорию еще одного самца. Он нетерпеливо потерся пахом о простыню, от желания кончить перед глазами плясали звезды. Рене расположил руки по обе стороны от его головы, нависая сверху. Ив чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своем загривке, и желание вмиг стало еще острее, еще невыносимее.

Мужчина оставил влажный след вдоль всего позвоночника, перебрался к лопатке, на которой красовалось тату. Облизывая контур маски, он вырывал из груди Ива невнятное бормотание и стоны.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, быстрее… Быстрее, Рене….Я так хочу…так хочу…

— Мой страстный мальчик, — прошептали у самого уха, и по телу побежали мурашки, как всегда бывало, когда Рене говорил таким томным глухим голосом. — Мой любимый мальчик.

Мужчина приставил свой стоящий член к ягодицам, и Ив заскулил еще громче.

— Шшшш, не так быстро, Ив.

Рене медленно, издевательски медленно входил в любовника. Погрузившись до упора, мужчина выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, ощущая вибрацию на конце своего члена. Волна удовольствия стремительно сметала на своем пути все плотины. Рене понимал это, но терпел до тех пор, пока последняя внутренняя преграда не падет, прежде чем начал резко и быстро трахать Ива.

У Ива из глаз катились слезы, впитываясь в повязку и простыню. Рене его пытал, изощренно и мучительно. Сознание осыпалось разноцветной крошкой, еще немного и он просто вырубится. Ив стонал громко, пошло, отчаянно, но он знал, что Рене не позволит ему кончить первым. Не сейчас. Мощные толчки вынуждали член сильнее тереться о простынь, но ремешок не отпускал за грань, он чувствовал себя висельником. После ритмичной долбежки, Рене до боли сжал в руках бедра Ива, низко зарычал и кончил внутрь. Парня трусило, как в лихорадке, все тело покрылось испариной, волосы влажными прядями прилипли к лицу. Он тоже кончил. Но боль в перетянутом члене никуда не делась, это была лишь первая часть — сухой оргазм. Выйдя из тела дрожащего парня, Рене потянул за собой яйцо. Ив стонал, словно раненый, повторяя лишь одно слово — имя мужчины, перевернувшего его жизнь.

Быстрым движением разрезав веревки, Рене рывком перевернул Ива на спину. Сняв ремешок, он накрыл член своим ртом, всасывая его в себя. Парню хватило секунды, проведенной в жарком влажном рту своего любовника, чтобы кончить. Ив кончал бурно, вцепившись в волосы партнера и не переставая вздрагивать, удавка на шее затянулась чуть туже, Ив погружался в зефирные облака молочного тумана, заполняющего его сознание. Он обмяк, обессиленный, выжатый, руки упали вдоль тела. Рене отстранился, проглотил сперму любовника, облизнул губы и отстегнул ошейник на его шее. Парень тут же скрутился в защитной позе, а Рене снял с его глаз повязку, попутно сцеловывая следы мокрых дорожек на лице.

— Что надо сказать, Ив? — шепотом спросил мужчина, притягивая парня к себе и накрывая их обоих покрывалом.

— С-спасибо, хозяин, — прошептал Ив, прижимаясь к теплой груди своего мужчины.

— Мой славный мальчик, отзывчивый мой, — шептал Рене, покрывая шею и плечи нежными поцелуями.

— Люблю тебя… — прошептал Ив, проваливаясь в кристальную чистоту беззвездной ночи.

— И я тебя.

Рене обнимал Ива, вдыхая уже ставший родным запах, целовал взмокшие на затылке волосы и благодарил дьявола за то, что тот подарил им встречу в клубе L’Orage.


End file.
